


巴斯光年之夜

by Ginger_b



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_b/pseuds/Ginger_b
Summary: • 人与仿生人• 非常ooc
Relationships: Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 22





	巴斯光年之夜

虽然目之所及看不到一本书，这里还是很像个图书馆，李马克坐下来的时候想。座椅镶嵌着软硬适中的垫子，跟桌子上光线柔和的台灯罩是相同的深绿色——从学校毕业之后好像就再没见过这种式样的台灯了。没错，这里让人感觉像是回到了学生时代，连气味都像，不知道是木制桌椅自己散发出来的，还是空气调节器有意调配出的味道，好让人放松戒备。

我本来也不需要戒备。李马克伸手揉了一下左肩后面那块肌肉，只是出于习惯。两个月前他在返航落地时受了一点挫伤，但他的任务完成分数没有受到影响，N系统只是延长了他的休整期，对于李马克来说也没有什么大的区别。每个人的休假总是要结束的，一直到N系统判定这个人不再适合继续工作为止。

“你好，Mark,”高而纤瘦的女人从没有被光照亮的地方走出来，坐在他对面。“我是P-0274号评估专员，你可以叫我Pett，我们现在可以开始吗？”  
她的声线比起外表更醇厚，嘴角有自然的笑纹，一个改造人。看来自己离开地球的这一年里N系统又完成了一次升级。

“可以。”

“你上一次的航行是前往火星殖民地，是吗？”

“是的，也是航线最长的一次。”

“据我们掌握的信息来看，你到达那里的时候，那边的意识形态存在一些偏差。”

“是的，为了完成任务，我花了一些时间来适应。”

“不过你的分数还是很高。”

“当然。“李马克把视线从她右耳耳廓上微光闪烁的识别笺转回到Pett脸上，她微笑了一下，低头在小巧的电子屏幕上敲了两下。

“这次任务对你来说最困难的是什么？”

“在航程中就已得知，抵达殖民地时我接到的任务已经失去意义了这一事实。”

“你是如何克服的呢？”Pett稍微眯起了眼。

“反馈给系统，上报我的备用方案。严格的说，对于远程航行来说这不是罕见问题，总有人在到达目的地之后发现当初派遣他们的组织已经不复存在，或者他携带的意识形态已经过时。”

“……除此之外，你没有任何私人层面上的问题？”

“可以这么说。涉及私人层面的问题不会给我造成很大困扰，可能我本身也并不太在意这些。” 李马克双手交叉，放在桌面上，“上一次的评估人Damon——对不起，或许是叫David吗？他认为我这种情况存在危险。不过系统最后还是决定由我去进行了。”

“这个嘛，”Pett一边敲着电子屏幕一边抬了抬她浅到几乎看不太清楚的眉毛，“P-0565号当时应该是有他的理由。Mark，这一次的目的地更远，你已经知道了吧？”

“嗯，半人马星座。”

“你要前往伽马星协助安装和测试N系统的新型机，对此你有任何疑虑都可以现在提出来。”

“我看过新型机的手册，内容……对我来说不是很理想。但我会完成的。”

“这次的操作程序与以往会有所不同，你将不会独自一人完成。”

在她把句子完成之前，沉默的间隔似乎有些长了。在李马克犹豫要不要继续与她对视的一秒钟里，Pett重新开口，“你有过跟人共同居住的经验吗？在离开原生家庭之后？”

“没有。”甚至没有过这种想法。几年前李马克曾经困惑过，他来自一个在这个时代已经不多见的所谓“固定”家庭，但是他没有过要复制这种生活的想法——复制的成本也很高，归属感是种奢侈，追求这个的人大概都先得受到什么刺激才行，但能刺激到他的东西本来就很少。

“你这次航程中将会有同居者。”

“……为什么？”

“Mark，我之所以负责为你做评估，是因为我作为社会工程师了解你各种机制。我能预见到你在本次航程中会遇到的所有问题。你需要一个同伴。”

“所以我要跟一个陌生人一起过八个月？”

“与某个人在共同空间生活需要特定的动力，你将会失去很多隐私，但也会得到很多美好的体验，”Pett再次抬了抬眉毛。

“美好……据我个人经验来看，这种情况只会让人情绪不稳，对工作产生威胁。”

“Haechan会避免这种情况的。”  
“Haechan？”

“是我们设计的仿生人。有超过500种的基础行为模式，在此之上还可以进行调节。你可以先看一下控制界面，”Pett递过来她手中的屏幕，李马克看到了上面有一系列可拉动的数值条——轻松，痛苦，激情，体察，骄傲，偏见……

“所以，我是要跟一个人偶一起过八个月？”李马克抱起双臂，靠向座椅。

“Mark，你现在的反应是正常的，但我向你保证，Haechan是前所未有的，他能根据你们共同的经历随时自我改进，他能学习任何东西，能完成任何任务。而且他百分之百遵守阿西莫夫定律。”

从不远处的玻璃幕墙上，李马克看到了自己被映出来的表情。并不是没出现过的样子。其实又会有什么接纳不了的呢？

“……我不会受到伤害？”

“不同于人类，”Pettl略抬起下巴，“他不会伤害你。”

“那么，这个Haechan，外表可以由我来决定吗？”

“实际上，你已经做完决定了。”Pett展露出第一个笑容，再次将电子屏幕递给了李马克。“今天我们的谈话就是为了确定他的外貌。”

“但是我完全没有提过我喜欢什——”李马克低头看向屏幕里平静伫立的身影，不由自主的点击，放大，“一个男孩？”

“是的。”

“我之前并没有过跟男孩的……经验。”

Pett伸出手，轻轻拍了一下李马克的手背，触感和体温居然与常人无异——李马克不知道自己为什么会想到这个。

“今天的评估就到这了。我们三天后在7号发射场见吧，Mark.”

  
季节交际凌晨的天光，即使是黄色和橙色也仿佛是冷的。发射场地的金属设备各自无言伫立，远处的一个正在进行维修，电光在期间闪烁了几下，那大概率也是机器，但闪动的无规律性奇怪的令李马克安心。“你可以进去了，”身旁的Pett伸出手，“Godspeed.”他又望了一眼那些闪光，握了一下Pett的手，转身走进了如同钢铁巨兽之口一般的传送通道。

“你好，Mark，欢迎加入SUM公司前往半人马星座的处女航。”在步入主驾驶舱之前的一秒钟，系统的提示音就响了起来。  
“我是本架飞船的航载系统，我共有三种驾驶模式：新手模式，该模式下我将依据SUM公司装载的协议运行该飞船；定制模式，该模式下驾驶员将拥有更大的控制和安保权限，授权我纠正驾驶员的操作，推荐有驾驶经验的驾驶员选择……”  
由六块组合屏幕待机画面共同照亮的驾驶席，共有两个，右边的那个看来已经有人坐上去了，椅子扶手上搭着轻曲的手肘，穿着跟他一样的深色制服。李马克走过去坐上了左边的那个。

“……高级模式，该模式下驾驶员可手动覆盖SUM公司装载的协议。高级模式需要SUM公司的安全许可才能启动……”

咔哒，咔哒，咔哒，李马克又左右看看，再确定了一次安全带，他余光里右边座位上的人一动不动，好像闭着眼，被头发稍微遮挡住的耳廓上深红色的识别笺也闪着光——应该不需要提醒他确认吧。李马克把视线固定在操作台上。“定制模式。启动飞行系统。”

“Mark，你已经启动了？”Pett的声音从通讯器里传过来。

“是的。”李马克盯着界面。

“这是经过反复调试的系统，无需担心，它会照顾好你的。”

“我可以照顾好我自己。”

“Haechan会帮助确认这一点。”

【倒计时一分钟开始。加热板关闭——确认】  
Haechan仍旧闭着双眼。  
【舱门关闭——确认】  
他颧骨上有颗显眼的痣。脸颊上也有。  
【验证关键指令——确认】  
上唇比下唇要厚。  
【切断地面电源——确认】  
手指很长。光秃秃的。  
【十，九，八，七，六——】  
香气。这不太可能，仿生人不会带有气味，而底部推进器燃烧引起的对流不会影响到这里内部的空气。应该只是错觉。

接下来是升空中急剧的震动，身体感受到的重力位置在变化，等到屏幕上那个代表着他们位置的三角形光标触到圆弧的一瞬间，“现已离开大气层。”李马克呼出了比较长的一口气，然后又下意识的看向右手边。除了识别笺发出的光黯淡了下去，他看起来没有任何变化。李马克想起半小时前Pett说的，“Haechan对你来说不需要使用指南，也不需要为他担心，把他想成是比你更熟悉飞船情况的同事就可以了。”

可他看上去很难让人认同这种说法。李马克解开安全扣，犹豫了之后走近。被座椅上面安全扣固定住的身体比起自己的更细窄一些，皮肤颜色略深。难道是因为闭着眼睛的关系吗，看起来还像是个孩子。Pett声称这是系统根据他的特质勾勒出的外貌——不知道作为合成人的她在看到这种外貌的时候会不会露出类似于嘲讽的表情。随身的平板上跳出了“是否要激活Haechan？”的提示，李马克皱着眉看了一会儿，还是转身走向了他的休息舱。

【工程师日志，Day5  
就飞船的运行状况而言，暂时没有任何问题。至于Haechan，仍旧处于待机状态。我察看了他在模拟场景下的录像，他看起来的确把任何被输入的指令都执行的很好——以一种很不自然的方式。在电脑中影像里的他的确栩栩如生……一个栩栩如生的，行动符合所有设置的机器。我认为这除了困惑不会带给我别的感受。事实上，我没感觉到有任何激活Haechan的必要。】

  
这天醒来之前李马克做梦了——虽然在这里已经不存在“天”的这个概念，可睁开眼睛的时候恒星光线刚好照进了休息舱。恒温的舱内，光落在身体上也没什么区别，半梦半醒的区间他以为自己只是从一个梦境进入了另一个。前面的梦里他走在地球的街道上，穿过熙熙攘攘的的商店街，天正下着雨，但是没有人打伞，包括他自己在内。娇美的全息成像广告模特在街中间停下来，看着自己被雨滴穿透的指尖，对他开口，先生，我被淋湿了。他茫然的解开外套要递给对方，然后就听见了闹钟铃响。

李马克坐起来，抬起手臂挡住照进来的光线。他发誓自己又闻到了出发那天的香味。

“激活Haechan。安装V606软件程序。正在设置操作程序。正在安装行动接口。正在校准行动接口参数。”

李马克站在驾驶舱里，手里拿着平板，隔开一段距离从后面注视着驾驶椅子扶手上静静搭着的手肘。“注意，该接口参数将决定Haechan在执行特定程序或任务时的行动模式。”平板上弹出一系列选项：家庭，经济，友善，合作——他把画面从上滑到下，奇怪，为什么脑子里好像还有梦里的雨声？他的手指悬停在其中一个选项上面。啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒。

“你已选择【亲密】模式。”

Haechan解开安全搭扣，先是侧过头看了他一眼，然后抓着扶手站起身，向他走了过来，在只有一步近的距离站住了。他们身高相仿，而他似乎有一点驼背。这是第一次看到他的眼睛，跟哪一次想象出来的形状都不同。他正用上目线看向自己，眼神里有种难以形容的、混合起来的热忱和冷漠。他有很多痣，他有一对兔牙——

“等我很久了吗？”他开口了。

耳朵发痒，好像钻进去了什么东西一样。李马克不由得拽了一下自己的耳朵。对面的人眼神跟着他的手指移动，然后又回到他的脸上。“想带我转转这里吗？”他换成了通用语言，李马克才注意到他之前用的是自己父辈曾经使用的语言，有很多黏着语的那种语言。黏着的。

“……你应该比我熟悉这里吧。”

“那就当作是测试吧，”他伸手轻轻拉了一下李马克的手腕。稍高一点的体温。“接受吗，马克哥？”又换回之前的语言。

“好吧，楷灿。”李马克也换回了父辈的语言。

  
“你一直没告诉过我，她到底对你做了什么。”声音忽然从左后方传过来。

“……什么？”李马克回神。面前的工作台上是为到达目的地后进行任务需要提前搭建的模型，他和楷灿已经一起工作了一周。的确，比起上一次独自进行要轻松了不少，在某些方面——某些方面很难说。他又看了看手里的平板。【对话模式：感情关系】

“她到底对你做了什么？那个你执行完上一次任务之后认识的女孩。”

“她……不是只有她一个，是我遇到的一系列女孩。”

“系列？你的意思是她们都做了类似的事？”他回头，看向楷灿。他微张着嘴，半靠在写字台上。他今天穿着一件在工作场合很少见的宽松的上衣，甚至是李马克喜欢的淡蓝色。

“不，只是一个又一个不一样的人，结果都是同一个。她们做过的事情也都在影响我。”

“也不能因为结果是不好的，就觉得遇到的人是错的，”他伏下身，单手托着下巴，“你遇到的每个人对于你遇到她的那个时刻都是正确的选择。”

“得了吧。”真是心烦。李马克关掉工作台，自顾自向前走，楷灿紧跟在后面一起离开了这个舱。  
“真的，这不是给我预设好用来回答你的话，这是为你量身定做的建议。”

李马克站住，转身向他走回去，“很多人都跟我说过这种话，类似于什么你总是要碰到一些伤害你的人，然后这种痛苦会把你的人格塑造的更完整。”

“这不正说明真相适用于每个人吗？”

“如果我本来就是完整的呢，经历这些还有必要吗？你是个机器人，说这种话倒是很正常——人类讲这种自欺欺人的话只不过是为了心理自救。”

他忽然意识到，之前身边的绝大多数人，比起眼前的楷灿，其实更为机械。难道活在被N系统测试、评判、分工的系统下，与被放入预设值的机器人有多少不同？楷灿又露出了那种表情——那种虽然像是仔细观察但是没有关心的表情。他被设置成在自己发出尖锐提问的时候以这种表情应对吗？其实相处久了的人也是一样，每个离开他或是他主动离开的人，都在那个时刻有着相似的脸。

对话真的有意义吗？

李马克低头滑动着平板的菜单。  
【诱惑模式】  
[简单]  
[感性]  
[畏惧] …  
还有[智慧]？他哑然失笑，然后点了下去。既然总有人说他戴着眼镜的样子像个——

“你有接触过量子物理学吗？”楷灿开口了，听起来并无不同。

“有过一点。”

“薛定谔的猫，量子物理学的基础之一，对不对？“他稍微眯起眼睛，又靠近了一点。

“嗯。“

“薛定谔说如果把猫放进盒子，盒子里致命的毒药有一半的几率会杀死它，你需要打开盒子才能知道它是否还活着，“  
他语速变快，声音变轻。他眨了眨眼，睫毛有弧度。  
“这只猫可以同时活着和死去。在一个维度上，猫是活着的，在另一个维度，猫死了，”  
他又靠近了一点。他来回的看着李马克的眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，李马克也看着他的。他锁骨下面被衣领遮住了一颗痣。  
“唯一一个确定的方法，就是，”他凑近耳朵，卷曲的鬓发挨着李马克的。

“打开盒子。”

他们接吻，楷灿紧紧抓着李马克的衣领直到他把衣服脱了下来。衣服从头顶掀过去的时候李马克还在想，香味真的是从他身上发出来的吗？可当他把鼻子埋进楷灿的颈窝，那种味道又消失了。并没有其他味道取而代之——鼻尖蹭过他柔软的脸颊，被亲吻引领着走过下颌，脖颈，胸口，肚脐，李马克觉得自己嗅觉失灵了，或者说所有感觉都不再是一种感觉。  
窗口有光线照进来，落在床单和被子上，照亮上面细小的棉球，还有攥着被子边角的楷灿的手，他皮肤上的茸毛，皮肤下面绷起的血管，颜色变浅的关节，在被李马克进入的时候肩膀耸起来，抬起又落下的小臂。

“亲亲我。”

他用被抬起来的那条小腿的膝盖内侧蹭着李马克的肩膀，努力支起上身。他的声音在颤抖。在李马克含住他的下唇的一瞬间，他就紧闭上了双眼。这一切怎么会是真的。随着下身撞击弓起来的腰肢，被手掌和手指掐出的凹陷，单薄皮肉下面突出的肋骨，再往上是被舔咬刺激到翘起的深色乳珠。这一切不可能是真的。李马克躺了下来，他们交合的地方正流出体液，他的大腿夹着自己的骨盆，而他的骨盆在小幅度抽搐着，他的脸，胸前，甚至肚子，都是一片潮红。他咬着被李马克亲到红肿的嘴唇在呻吟。

这一切当然不会是真的。

到了入睡时间了，但李马克并不觉得困。楷灿躺在他身上，正拿着他的平板玩击球游戏，他闭着眼听着，听之前自己玩的时候从没出现过的高频率击中的提示音，还有自己的呼吸声。楷灿不需要呼吸。嘀嘀嘀，这一局游戏结束了，他睁开眼，怀里的人朝他的方向转过头来，举着平板，“喏，破记录了。该你了。”

“……你玩游戏的时候还真像个机器。”

“我本来就是机器。”如此甜美动人的笑着，眼睛下面有生动的褶皱。他曲起膝盖，温暖的脚趾轻轻挨上李马克的小腿。“马克哥不玩的话我就退出来了。”

“好。”他把左手掌心贴上楷灿小小的乳房。那里的人造心脏也在跳动着。

“哥喜欢这个吗？”

是平板的主界面，用了一张巴斯光年的图片。“不是，只是觉得我很像他。其实很多人都很像他，觉得自己是最特别的那个，可以实现无法实现的东西。”

“起码你并不是被量产的。”看来是从数据库里调出了这部一百多年前的动画片。

“这样说来，你也不是被量产的。”

“要看怎么定义量产，”他翻身趴着，环住李马克的脖子，略短的下巴放在他身上。“我也不是第一个楷灿，楷灿之前就有过很多个。”

“那换个名字？”

“哥要给我换成什么呢？”

“……我吗？”李马克愣了一下。他从来没给任何东西起过名字，他拒绝赋予任何关系意义，他一直埋头于自己。

“东……赫？”那双鹿一样的眼睛盯着他。他不知道为什么说出来这两个字，大概没有比这更平庸的名字了，李马克想，也并不适合他——谁会给这样一具身体取这样毫无吸引力的名字——即使是没有灵魂的身体……

“好，现在开始我就是东赫了，”他双臂抱住了李马克，用侧脸贴在他胸前，“谢谢。”

【工程师日志，Day27  
激活他是种违背理性的行为，取名字更是。我想这是远离人群一段时间的后遗症，这很难克服。不过有一件事始终提醒着我，他从来没做过违背我的事情。他会满足我所有的要求，而我不需要去做任何争取。不管他有没有得到正确的对待……他总是给我想要的。我不觉得自己在没有被回绝过，或者没被否定过的状态下，能跟任何人——或什么东西，产生真正的感情。当然这不代表……他不可能会拒绝我，是吗？即使是在我制造的情景中？……】

  
“有不少人会怀念以前NASA的太空食物，冻干的那种。”

“嗯。”他们面对面盘腿坐在床上，正在进行这段时间以来每天睡前的例行程序。李马克心不在焉的伸手去摸东赫的头顶，他柔软的头发刚才被弄的很毛躁——从背后进入他的时候，惹眼的东西不只有纤细的蝴蝶骨，小而深的腰窝，桃子一般的屁股，还有他头顶圆圆的发旋，每次李马克都忍不住伸手去抓，向后揪起一点，然后就能听到东赫拔高了一个声调的呻吟。那里难道也是个隐藏开关吗？李马克一边用手指整理好他的刘海，一边被自己的回想逗的微笑起来。

“你也怀念吗？”

“我？我开始服役的时候那种东西已经不怎么生产了，我不确定我有没有吃过。”

“但是SUM公司制作的药丸更好吃，”他从银色的包装袋里拿出一粒，喂到李马克嘴边，圆圆的指肚挨着他的嘴唇，“因为添加的精神药物能让你有吃东西的感觉。”

可惜，药丸在他嘴里停留了不到一秒就被吐到了地上。东赫笑出了声，“浪费！”

“我暂时不想享受太空高级烹饪，”李马克抬起一边眉毛，“无论如何都不是真正的食物，况且我也不饿。”

“你的身体指数可不是这么说的，”他轻挠了几下李马克的掌心，“药丸是为了满足你的胃，不是你的大脑。况且哥本来不是对食物也没多大兴趣嘛。”

的确，食欲这种东西一直跟他保持着一定的距离，直到现在。迅速被拉回的不只是食欲，而好像是全部的欲望，那些仿佛长久以来被捆绑起来沉到水下，被船只拖着前进的东西，现在浮了出来，混合着孤僻感，让他不安又兴奋。或许他应该发起通讯请求，跟家人，或是随便什么朋友通一次话，可他又隐约害怕这样做。他像个生活在黑暗房间里的人。

“马克哥，要克服才行，”东赫又拿了一粒放到他嘴里，推了下巴一下，然后凑到李马克跟前看他到底有没有咽下去，“把自己当成穴居人就行了。”  
如果你希望的话，李马克在心里说。当然对他而言没有希望这回事。可就算是想想，从东赫嘴里说出来“我希望……”，那后面不管跟着的是什么，都会去做吧。看看他的嘴唇吧，天啊。

“你心跳在加快。”

“我知道。”  
你太漂亮了。

“需要我做什么吗？”

“我不知道。你都能做什么？”

“嗯……哥可以再看看操控界面，”东赫歪了一下头。李马克漠然拿起平板，【家庭模式——娱乐】点这个的话会出来什么？总不会是棋牌游戏吧。

“给你跳舞看？”他忽然坐直，光着的两条长腿转了一圈，跳下床走到休息舱的中间，举高一条手臂，浮夸的打了个响指，一首流行的电子乐就开始播放了——起码在李马克离开地球的时候，还是流行的。他跟着节奏开始小幅度的摆动手臂和头部，然后是扭动胯骨，脚也灵活的跳起来。平板上又出现了一些可以调节的指数，【成熟】，【可爱】，【机敏】，【害羞】，李马克用手指来回拖动着，一边看他的动作变化。即使是按照输入的指令行动，也算得上赏心悦目。他转了几圈，细窄的身体在宽大的睡衣裤里晃动，转头，皱起鼻子冲着李马克眨眼。看来造物者完全清楚哪些不必要的东西会招惹爱怜。

“怎么样？你喜欢吗？”一曲舞毕，他走过来站在李马克面前发问。

“很好看。”李马克轻拽了一下把他拉到自己膝盖上坐着，手抚上东赫的大腿。他察觉到对方的肢体动作有一丝犹豫。这个动作不在他所能适应的场景之内吗？

“我还可以唱歌，”他低头来回揪着衣角玩，“我练习了很多次，舞蹈也是，测试员说看起来已经很像真人歌手了，不过我认为没有多少进步。”

“我真的觉得你做的很好，你跟那些歌手不一样因为他们不是你。”话一出口，李马克意识到自己没法看着他的眼睛。不是因为在说谎，是因为全部都是真心话。他看着自己放在对方腿上的手，只觉得心跳更快了。

“真的吗？”

李马克重新抬起头，轻轻点了点。如果对视就能看到彼此的灵魂——一个多么疯狂的念头。

“哥没有必要安慰我。”

现在已经不想搞清楚没法控制的胸口疼痛是因为什么了。他盯着东赫的嘴唇凑过去。

“……哥要干嘛？”东赫向后躲开了。

“……我想吻你啊。”

“我们不是——现在不应该做这种事，不是吗？……”

电子平板上【家庭模式】还在稳定显示着。李马克愣愣的看了一会儿。Pett把这个平板交给他的时候说，这里面有关于楷灿的一切，让他为你所用，顺利完成这次任务，其他的都不重要，她和蔼的笑着说。可以在这个计算机上看到楷灿的一切，可他现在能看得到的，能触碰的，能与之交谈的，不是接到什么狗屁诱惑指令的楷灿，是东赫，是要求他给自己起名字，嘲笑他游戏打的烂，看着他吃药丸，会逗他开心的人。让他发疯的是东赫。他大概真的疯了。

“就亲一下。”

“……”他的瞳孔在颤动。

“我保证不会出现问题。”

“……那就——在脸上……”

李马克亲在表情不安的嘴角上，然后环抱住对方的腰，轻咬住他的嘴唇。一双手推着他的胸口，“哥——现在不是——”

“不是什么？”李马克用力把人圈在怀里，一只手从空荡荡的衣服下摆伸进去，另一只手捏住对方的下巴，迫使他面对自己。“告诉我好不好？你为什么觉得我是安慰你？你想听我说什么？你想要什么？”

他只是茫然的张了张嘴。李马克又去吻他，他闭着眼，只是短促的、几不可闻的低呼了一声。“我对你怎样都行吗，”听起来彷佛不像是自己的声音，“——你为什么不抱我？”  
东赫的手臂只是蜷缩在他怀抱里，发着抖。他甚至不看自己的脸。李马克感到体内正冒出一股不可理喻的怒火，他抓住对方的肩膀，按倒在床上，一把拉下了他的睡裤。那里还黏着没多久之前留下的精液痕迹。他把已经半勃的性器抵在上面，试图推进去，“这样也行吗？”

东赫的手抬了起来——李马克几乎屏住了呼吸。

然后他看着他的手臂垂了下去，和他的头颅一起，埋进了被子。

李马克颓然倒退。他转头跌跌撞撞的离开了舱房，他知道自己哪也去不了，可是他必须离开那。通道里的感应灯正被他的脚步唤醒，“别……”他希望所有的灯都不要亮就好了。他难以站稳，伸手扶住了墙面，我这是做什么？怎样能让这些停下来——他宁可现在不穿太空服走出飞船，被压成一团模糊的血雾。  
恍惚间他走到了安放新型机的机房。如同黑色巨石一样伫立在房间正中间，被特制的锁链固定着，就像囚犯一样。他在忽隐忽现的光线里与这块巨石互相凝视。没错，我只是护送囚犯的人，楷灿也只是这次护送的一部分。护送结束了，我或许就会像别人那样，回到我熟悉的地方，加入一个社群，这里发生的一切都会像在地球上看到的星星一样遥远。

待他回到休息舱的时候，东赫已经如他盼望的那样离开了。

【Haechan日志，Day51  
今日常规检查及充电已结束，无异常。Mark对Haechan第一次试图进行性侵的时间比社会工程师预计的要晚了九天。从目前情况看来，他对Haechan边界的侵犯并不是由于某种性幻想，而是他试图在未设置的情形下进行自发互动，遭遇了挫败。】


End file.
